Première et dernière fois!
by kakashi.gk
Summary: Ou comment Lily commença à voir James Potter comme autre chose qu'une bombabouse hors d'usage. A qui la faute?


**One shot ayant participé au concours Le souafle est lancé du site hpfanfiction. Le thème : écrire un OS relatant le premier (entendu au sens très large) match de quidditch d'un personnage connu ou créé.**

**Voilà le résultat, pas gégé je vous l'accorde ^^ **

_ Lily ! Lily !

_ Severus, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur d'être dérangée quand je lis, rappela Lily excédée.

_ Je sais, je sais … Mais c'est véritablement important ! Je vais participer au prochain match de quidditch contre les Gryffondors !

_ Je suis supposée m'en réjouir ? Railla Lily.

_ Bien évidemment, quelle question ! C'est un grand honneur pour un jeune sorcier digne de ce nom d'être recruté dans l'équipe de son école !

_ Si tu le dis …, répondit Lily pas plus emballée que ça.

_ En plus, comme je suis attrapeur, je vais enfin avoir l'occasion de rabattre son caquet à ce frimeur de Potter !

_ Potter ? Tu vas aller te frotter à cet abruti ?

_ Pour sûr ! Et je vais le battre à plates coutures ! Affirma un Severus Rogue remonté à bloc.

Lily Evans ferma le traité de métamorphose qu'elle était en train d'étudier et reconsidéra son ami. Elle aimait chez lui son esprit combattif, son intellect joliment développé, sa compagnie instructive et enrichissante ainsi que sa bienveillance. Tant de qualités qu'elle jugeait incompatibles avec ce sport de brutes.

_ Severus, loin de moi l'idée de te rabaisser, mais … comment dire … le quidditch … Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'es pas comme Potter …

_ Merci du compliment, fit Severus en échangeant un sourire entendu avec son amie.

_ Ne fais pas l'andouille ! Ta vraie place est dans une bibliothèque, pas sur un balai. Que veux-tu, certains ont des muscles et d'autres le cerveau. Et crois moi il ne vaux mieux pas essayer de changer l'ordre des choses... Il n'y a qu'à regarder les notes des maraudeurs aux examens !

Les deux amis éclatèrent d'un rire franc que seule l'intervention d'une bibliothécaire en rogne put arrêter. Mis à la porte de la bibliothèque pour la journée, ils entreprirent d'aller pratiquer leurs sortilèges dans le parc. Rogue prit sur son épaule le sac de sa camarade au grand dam de celle-ci qui rechignait toujours à recevoir l'aide des autres. Sur le chemin, alors que la jeune fille critiquait allègrement les dernières bêtises de la clique à Potter, Severus, lui, se triturait les méninges pour réussir à la convaincre de venir au match. Comment diable aborder le sujet …

_ Dis, Lily ? Viendras tu me voir jouer ?

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas très travaillé comme approche, mais ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Et la réaction fut tout aussi immédiate.

_ Sev, tu sais combien j'ai horreur de ce genre de manifestation …

_ Oui, je le sais … mais comprends moi. Pour mon premier match j'aurais vraiment aimé que ma meilleure amie vienne me soutenir, expliqua-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

_ De toutes façons je serais contrainte d'aller du côté des Gryffondors. Je ne pourrais pas te soutenir, argumenta Lily.

_ Inévitablement je saurai que tu es venu pour moi. Ta simple présence me suffira Lily.

_ Non je ne me ferai pas avoir par tes belles paroles cette fois ci ! Toute cette violence gratuite, et ces braillements idiots.

_ Lily …

_ Tu ne me feras pas aller sur un stade.

_ S'il te plait …

_ Je … tu … rho, bon très bien tu as gagné, abandonna la Gryffondor.

_ C'est génial, merci Lily.

Et Severus partit en trombe, gai comme un pinson, tandis que la jeune fille maudissait son besoin, quasi vital, de faire plaisir aux autres. Et puis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour lui … Ce n'est qu'un peu tard qu'elle réalisa que son serpentard d'ami ne prenait pas du tout le chemin du parc.

_ Hey ! Severus ! Où cours-tu comme ça ? On devait aller s'entraîner. Severus Rogue ! Reviens ! C'est toi qui a mes affaires ! Hurla-t-elle en courant comme une folle dans les couloirs pour le rattraper.

Les quelques jours le séparant de la rencontre passèrent à une vitesse déconcertante. Severus profita de ce court délai pour éplucher la théorie du quidditch de long en large. C'est au cours d'une de ses recherches qu'il fit une mauvaise rencontre.

_ Oh regardez les gars qui voilà à la bibli !

_ Ce bon vieux Servilus ! Comme c'est surprenant !

Inutile d'aller chercher bien loin, ces deux voix trainantes pleines de sarcasmes ne pouvaient respectivement appartenir qu'à Potter et son chien de compagnie de Black. Mauvaise augure.

_ Foutez moi la paix, répliqua Severus hargneux.

_ Oh mais c'est qu'il mordrait !

_ Fais gaffe James, il a peut être la rage.

_ La rage je sais pas, mais pour sûr qu'on ferait mieux d'aller prévenir Mme Pince de faire attention si elle ne veut pas que ses précieux bouquins soient tachés de gras. Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à te laver ?

_ La ferme Potter !

_ Franchement je vois pas ce que Lily peut te trouver …

Severus, à bout, empoigna James par le col dans le but avéré de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Malheureusement, seul contre deux, il fut bien vite maintenu en respect. Ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention de la bibliothécaire qu'il évita un sale quart d'heure.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ! Vociféra Mme Pince.

_ Absolument rien madame, répondit Sirius Black effrontément.

_ Ne devriez vous pas être en retenue avec M Rusard ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

_ Nous y allions justement madame, mais on venait chercher M Lupin.

_ Sortez d'ici immédiatement ou je double votre punition !

_ Bien madame, acquiescèrent les deux larrons avant de s'enfuir, sans oublier de bousculer leur souffre douleur au passage.

« Quel bande d'abrutis, ils vont voir demain. Pour la première fois je vais avoir l'occasion de ridiculiser Potter sur son propre terrain »

Et demain arriva.

Dire que Severus était un peu stressé est une manière très douce de voir les choses : il mourrait de trac. Durant le petit déjeuner, il dut se forcer pour avaler un morceau de pain et du jus de citrouille. Il avait lu quelque part qu'il était toujours mauvais d'enfourcher son balai le ventre vide mais ce n'est pas ça qui lui ouvrirait l'appétit.

Les innombrables recommandations de Lily sur le chemin ne furent pas là pour arranger les choses non plus. A l'entendre, on croirait qu'il allait se prendre un cognard par minute. Bien qu'il trouvait cela exagéré et se moquait d'elle ouvertement, en son for intérieur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'anticiper la douleur en cas de collision avec une de ces balles infernales.

Arrivé au stade, ils se séparèrent, et le serpentard se dirigea vers son vestiaire. Il était tellement concentré qu'il percuta sans s'en rendre compte, son adversaire direct.

_ Vire de là Servilus ! C'est pas ta place ici. Seuls les joueurs ont le droit de venir ici. Quant aux amis, ils sont autorisés seulement s'ils ne sont pas dégoutants. Tu vois bien que tu ne remplis aucune des conditions, alors dégage !

_ La ferme Potter !

De nouveau ils allaient en venir aux mains quand une voix grave et imposante les interrompit.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là Potter ? C'est le coin réservé aux Serpentards ici ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi notre attrapeur est en retard. Fout le camp avant que je ne fasse un rapport au directeur concernant tes tentatives de tricherie.

_ Tricherie ? Ha, ha, ha … Laisse moi rire Wilkes ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de tricher pour battre ton équipe de minabl … Attend une seconde, ton quoi ?

Le dénommé Wilkes, capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard ne releva pas la moquerie. Il usa simplement de son imposante pour appuyer cette menace :

_ Approche toi encore une fois d'un des membres de notre équipe et c'est moi qui me charge personnellement de te refaire le portrait.

Le ton était sec et glacial, pourtant James Potter ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné : témérité gryffondorienne.

L'air bravache il allait répliquer mais les deux Serpentards avaient déjà regagné leur repaire.

Frustré de ce dénouement, il rejoignit ses condisciples pour les dernières mises au point tactiques : il avait des instructions très précises à donner à ses batteurs.

Pendant ce temps, dans le vestiaire des verts et argent.

_ Quoi ! Un comète 180. C'est tout ce que vous avez pu trouver !

_ Tu t'en contenteras Severus.

_ Vous m'aviez assuré pouvoir me trouver un balai d'ici le match !

_ Et c'est ce qu'on a fait ! Seul le frère de Carter a répondu à nos appels et a consenti à nous prêter son vieux balai.

_ Comment voulez vous que je puis affronter le brossdur 5 de Potter avec ce veau ! Il a moitié moins de puissance.

_ On trouvera une solution Severus. Erik et moi allons surveiller Potter de très près. On essaiera de le cognarder au maximum. De ton côté tu devras jouer en finesse. Multiplie les feintes. Figures toi que si je t'ai pris dans l'équipe ce n'est pas pour tes talents mais pour ta capacité d'analyse.

_ Tu sais ce qu'elle me dit ma faculté d'analyse, c'est qu'on aurait obtenu un meilleur résultat avec les vieux flèche d'argent pourris de Mme Bibine.

_ T'inquiètes qu'on y a pensé mais la Bibine a catégoriquement refusé de nous fournir un balai sous prétexte qu'elle ne veut pas faire de favoritisme.

« L'équipe de Serpentard est attendue sur le terrain! »

_ Allons y les gars c'est à nous !

Severus aurait bien voulu protester de nouveau mais l'heure était venue. Conformément à la tradition, en tant qu'attrapeur ce fut le dernier à prendre son envol. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à faire décoller son antiquité. Et quand celle ci se fut enfin décidé, il ne put sentir le vent faire battre ses cheveux : s'il faisait du 10km/h c'était déjà un miracle. Le balai avait a priori besoin d'un petit temps de chauffe autant dire que sa sortie ne fut pas grandiose. James Potter ne manqua pas de le lui faire rappeler :

_ Hé Servilus ! Tu veux que je te pousse ou alors tu as peur du vide !

Pendant que les Gryffondors riaient à gorge déployée de cette boutade, la malle des balles fut amenée et le match lancé.

Les actions s'enchaînaient à une allure folle. On ne pouvait pas reprocher aux poursuiveurs d'avoir un cheveu dans la main. Le souafle volait de mains en mains et seules les parades héroïques des deux gardiens parvenaient à le stopper.

Severus entreprit de faire le tour du stade tant pour essayer de retrouver ce satané vif d'or que pour réhabituer son balai de fortune à l'altitude. Le temps était plutôt aux nuages. Si cela favorisait le travail des poursuiveurs qui n'étaient pas appesantis par la chaleur, cela rendait celui des attrapeurs très délicat. En effet, le soleil aveuglant par endroits rendait la visibilité difficile et l'empreinte lumineuse qu'il laissait dans les yeux était extrêmement handicapante dès que l'on détournait la tête.

Vu que le vif semblait avoir disparu dans les nuages et que Potter préférait pour le moment soutenir ses coéquipiers en percutant les poursuiveurs adverses, Severus s'autorisa à regarder les tribunes. Il repéra très vite son amie, comme si son regard était aimanté par elle. Lorsqu'il la vit si soucieuse, il lui fit de larges signes de la mains, puis retrouva sa concentration. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il réussisse, pour Lily, pour l'impressionner.

Enfin son balai commença à prendre de la vitesse. Suivant les astuces qu'il avait lu dans _Le vif et moi_ d'Eunice Murray, Severus prit beaucoup d'altitude et se plaça dos au soleil à la limite du stade. Il avait ainsi une belle vue d'ensemble du terrain. Si on en croit l'attrapeuse Murray, rien ne sert de perdre son temps à trop bouger, mieux vaut se stabiliser et attendre de repérer ce qu'elle appelle l'éclat du vif. Severus dut malheureusement faire des allers et retours pour garder son balai à température. Il préféra aussi garder un œil sur son adversaire, car, avec sa chance de pendu, le vif d'or pouvait très bien lui tomber dans la main. De toute évidence ce frimeur ne se préoccupait pas de la petit balle ailée. Surement pensait-il que Severus ne représentait pas de réel danger.

C'est au moment où Serpentard égalisait que Severus le vit. Il brillait comme un diable au dessus du toit de la tribune des professeur. Le vert et argent voulut se lancer à sa poursuite mais prit dans l'excitation, il ne vit pas le cognard lancé par Keegan, le colosse gryffon, et se le prit en pleine face.

Le choc fut terriblement violent. Les larmes aux yeux, Severus tentait de reprendre ses esprit. Ignorant le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche, il se focalisa sur Potter : avait-il vu le vif d'or ? La réponse vint d'elle même quand il le vit se bidonner à en tomber de son balai aux côtés de son batteur. Il ne l'avait pas repérer, c'était déjà ça.

Profitant de l'inquiétude passagère des membres de l'équipe Serpentard, Gryffondor marqua vingts nouveaux points et menait maintenant par 80 à 50.

D'un revers de manche mécanique, Severus essuya le liquide rougeâtre qui s'échappait de son nez brisé : ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le plus le Serpentard. La douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait à la mâchoire avait l'air bien plus sérieuse. Une rapide palpation lui confirma qu'elle n'était pas indemne. Un morceau, deux, trois, … Oula, il valait mieux ne pas les compter. Par Merlin, il n'osait pas imaginer le savon que lui passerait Lily après ça. Elle devait être dans un de ces états …

Un nouveau cognard le prit pour cible mais cette fois ci Wilkes lui vint en aide en le renvoyant en direction du gardien adversaire.

_ Reprends toi Severus ! Lâcha-t-il à son coéquipier avant de replonger dans la mêlée.

Un petit « comment ça va ? » aurait tout de même été le bienvenu. La froide indifférence des Serpentards pouvait être pesante parfois …

Severus repris ses investigations tout en essayant d'oublier cette douleur constante qui commençait à lui monter au crâne et lui brouiller la vue. Lorsqu'il s'avança sur son balai, son équilibre précaire lui signala que l'oreille avait aussi été touchée. Ces maudits Gryffondors ne l'avaient pas raté.

Le Serpentard s'était attendu à devoir repousser les assauts incessants de son rival, pourtant celui ci ne semblait l'attaquer que par batteur interposé : le lâche ! Néanmoins, lorsqu'il croisa le regard paniqué de son amie, Severus comprit très vite que le bougre ne voulait pas entrer dans mauvaises grâces de Lily en le blessant directement. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Durant cette absence prolongée du vif, Severus entreprit une feinte pour détourner l'attention de tous. Il lança son balai de toute la puissance dont il était capable et fendit la masse de joueurs, bousculant plusieurs Gryffondors au passage. Il fonça vers les buts adverses et traversa le cerceau central. Sa manœuvre ne fut pas sans résultat, puisqu'elle permis aux Serpentards de reprendre l'avantage au détriment des rouges et or déboussolés. Le score était maintenant de 100 à 90 en faveur de Serpentard.

_ Pas mal Rogue, le félicita Clipperton, le poursuiveur qui venait de marquer.

Du coin de l'oeil, Severus vit James se faire passer un savon par son gardien. Il était clair que celui ci n'appréciait pas que son attrapeur ne flâne parmi les poursuiveurs sans jamais s'occuper du vif d'or.

Une embardée soudaine, commandée par l'imminente arrivée d'un de ces fichus cognards, rappela Severus à l'ordre quant à son état.

Tandis qu'il jetait un bref coup d'oeil au panneau d'affichage, le vif d'or lui passa sous le nez comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Severus se lança immédiatement à sa poursuite. Il gagnait peu à peu du chemin sur le vif. Contraint d'éviter un énième cognard, il fut dévié de sa trajectoire mais ne perdit pas la petite balle de vue. Son manège dut alerter Potter car celui ci filait dans sa direction à toute allure. Severus se prépara au choc mais celui ci ne vint pas car le Gryffondor l'évita de justesse d'une habile manœuvre pour venir se placer juste au dessous de lui.

Alors que, bras tendu, Severus se rapprochait de plus en plus de son but ultime, James rasait la pelouse sans pour autant se décider à distancer son adversaire. La réputation des brossdurs 5 était peut être surfaite après tout.

La suite fut pour le moins chaotique.

Severus, sous le coup de la douleur, avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir le cap et ne surveillait plus du tout les faits et gestes de Potter. Ce dernier profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, passa enfin à l'action. Il cueillit une fleur sauvage puis d'une accélération savamment calculée dépassa Severus de moitié. Soudainement il monta en piqué en donnant un grand coup de pied dans la petite boule ailée, coupant la route de son adversaire qui déstabilisé alla s'écraser sur un des madriers de la tribune des Gryffondor. Il réussit néanmoins à rester sur son balai et se redressa juste à temps pour voir la fleur se poser dans les mains de sa Lily, tandis que dans un looping exagérément exécuté l'attrapeur rouge et or reprenait la poursuit d'un vif un peu sonné par le coup de botte qu'il avait reçu.

Essayant de sauver l'honneur le serpentard ignora tant bien que mal ,le soudain rougissement de son amie et prit Potter en chasse. Ils étaient maintenant haut dans le ciel et la pression de son crâne s'accentuait de secondes en secondes.

Profitant de l'aspiration produite par la course du gryffondor, Severus se retrouva très vite au même niveau que son adversaire. Dans un effort quasi désespéré, il tendit le bras, tentant d'attraper enfin ce satané vif d'or et remporter le match. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'évanouit, laissant libre champ à James Potter pour qu'il puisse se saisir du vif. Gryffondor avait gagné par 250 à 120.

Ce n'était pas cette information, pourtant importante qui occupait à présent les esprits, mais plutôt la chute vertigineuse d'un Severus inconscient. Plusieurs enseignants se levèrent pour intervenir. Cependant, leur concours ne fut pas utile. En effet, James Potter se chargea de réceptionner le malheureux en plein vol, devenant ainsi le héros du jour.

Quelques jours plus tard, blotti dans une des lits de l'infirmerie, Severus émergea enfin des limbes dans lesquels il était tombé. La bouche sèche et ankylosée, il voulut demander un peu d'eau. Que ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Lily Evans à son chevet, sanglotant dans les bras de cet être honni, de ce profiteur de Potter de malheur. Pour ce qu'il put comprendre, elle le remerciait de l'avoir sauvé. Quel poisse !

Pour la première fois qu'il foulait un terrain de Quidditch, que récoltait-il ? Ni gloire, ni admiration. Il se condamnait à passer une bonne semaine dans ce lieu sinistre. Il avait perdu le match et sa dignité. Il n'avait pas donné une bonne leçon à ce vendu de Potter et avait au contraire poussé sa Lily dans ses bras. Il avait perdu devant James Potter sur tous les plans …

C'était décidé, jamais plus il ne jouerai au Quidditch. C'était la première et dernière fois !

Et ce fut finalement à Regulus Black, cadet de Severus Rogue d'une année et talent prometteur, que revint le poste d'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard.

**Un 'tit commentaire est toujours le bienvenu !**


End file.
